The application of agrochemicals such as dry and/or liquid fertilizers, pesticides, herbicides, and the like to vegetation is typically performed by towing agrochemical applicators behind a tractor. Conventional variable rate agrochemical application systems generally require a tedious applicator configuration process. For example, application configuration parameters are usually entered using dual inline package (“DIP”) switches, which can take long periods of time to set. Also, an operator is usually required to configure an agrochemical application system on-site at the system as compared to remotely configuring the application system.